Pokemon:Mi misión, mi familia
by RenaSpyro
Summary: El entrenador de 16 años Josue,despues de dejar el pasado atrás, se adentra en nuevas aventuras como un "entrenador" con sus pokemon. Liz la Gardevoir,Amber la Lopunny,Zander el Staraptor,Elena la Lucario,Koral la Eevee,Ren el Typhlosion y un misterioso desconocido... Quienes formaron parte de su familia,aunque siempre esta el misterio: ¿esto es un simple viaje o algo mas?...
1. Misión 1

Pokemón : mi misión , mi familia.

—hay…, creo que esto va muy mal…—. Decía una pequeña eevee

.—¿Enserio?, wow no me había dado cuenta— respondía un malhumorado Typhlosion,— más vale que Liz no se entere de esto, caray el lío que se podría armar—decía mientras tenía un escalofrió.

—o los regaños de Amber.— comenta la peque. –NI—LO—MENCIONES…— con mayor preocupación el Typhlosion pensaba que hacer.

—¡Ya se!— emocionado y con aires de triunfo.

– ¿qué, que se te ocurre?— miraba con mucho curiosidad la pequeña.

—Les diremos a los demás que entrenamos tan, pero tan duro que hasta Josué se puso a entrenar y se puso a dormir del agotamiento— _"si eso servirá y luego aprovechare para curarlo, hay como lo siento amigo"_

 _._ —pero él se desmayó por el tremendo golpe que le dis…mhmhmhm .— el Typhlosion le puso una pata en el hocico de la pequeña.—

si ya se…no es necesario que lo repitas— con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.—lo mejor es contarle mi historia, ¿no crees peque?.

— la pequeña se le queda mirando asombrada—Pero, pero Ren , ¡¿eso no es mentir?!—

. –shhhhhhhh, no digas nada ok, cuando las veas no digas nada ok, pequeña Koral y yo se que no me defraudaras.— con una gran sonrisa.

—…—silenciosa de mantiene la eevee Koral.

—esto ¿entendiste?—. —…..—

, el Typhlosion Ren se estaba preocupando.— eehhmmm , ¿qué pasa? Por qué tan callada. Te dije que fueras silenciosa cuando ellas… _"un momento, hay no"._ Ren empezó a sudar frio como nunca y una sensación de presión y mirada conocida recorría toda la espalda.

—Hola Koral, y Ren , me puedes explicar eso último que ¿escuché?.— él solo empezó a tragar saliva , volteándose y rogando que por favor no pasara nada… —ha, hola Liz

— la gardevoir se le quedo mirando extrañada por la rara actitud de Ren.—Puedes repetir eso ultimo y por qué Koral esta tan callada.—

Liz no necesitaba ser tipo hielo para lanzar una mirada tan fría sobre Ren.—ahhm lo que pasa es que , bueno estamos cansados y tenemos ….¡a si! Un pequeña sorpresa y por eso dije que no les dijera nada. Ya sabes, se debe ser silencioso para que nadie se entere— diciendo de manera algo nerviosa y una sonrisa más falsa que un syther volando.

—Koral querida , ¿me podrías decir que pasa?.— La pequeña sacudió la cabeza negando.—Por qué—Koral se guía en silencio con cara de discúlpame, no puedo.

La Gardevoir voltea a ver a Ren quien estaba dando unos pasos en dirección desconocida. –REN, serias tan amable de venir a explicar que está pasando—. Decía con un sonría linda y amable.— , .—Esto creo no , si no re arruinaría la sorpresa….— dando un paso más.

– creo que no escuchaste, Ren serias POR FAVOR tan amable de VENIR A EXPLICAR lo que pasa?. La voz de Liz ejercía presión sobre el Typhlosion. _"Por favor, prefiero mil veces tener que convivir con Elena a que discutir con ella"._

–Anda Koral, dime por favor—con una sonrisa dulce y amable— que está pasando por aquí y donde esta Josue. Me preocupo mucho que se demoraran tanto…— abrazaba a eevee con cariño. –

Es que…—toda apenada—No quiero defraudar a Josu.— gardevoir se conmueve con la inocencia de la pequeña eevee .— tranquila, Ren no le importara ¿CIERTO?.—

Mirando con un gran presión a este , quien solo se limitó a asentir rápidamente un poco más lejos. – ¿A dónde crees que vas?, debemos irnos juntos.— Otro pokemon estaba al frente del escurridizo Typhlosion .No podemos separarnos porque estoy cansada de caminar tanto y mi melena esta alborotada.— _"no ahora por favor, las dos no.."_

—hola Amber, que sorpresa — decía a la lopunny parada frente a él. 

—ahora, querida me dice ¿qué paso?— dijo gardevoir.— bueno…lo que pasa es que estábamos entrenando en la pradera, estaba mejorando Josué decía que me volveré una eevee muy fuerte increíble— toda feliz y moviendo la colita de alegría

—¿En serio? qué bueno, yo también creo eso preciosa.— Koral empezó a ponerse más feliz por el alago.— Y dime que más paso—. –Ah sí, de ahí nos cansamos y recostamos debajo de un árbol con un montón de bayas, que por cierto están muuuy ricas. Pero vi algo que no entiendo pasó— hizo una pausa.— ¿que viste Koral?— . Ren empezó a correr muy alocado gritando: ¿HAAA ,NO KAKUNAS,COMBEES NO!,. Y lo más gracioso es que estaba cubierto de miel y hojas jajaja.— Lopunny mira a Ren riéndose—¡hay cuando no tú , jijiji!—.

—Pero corrió con una gran velocidad que termino chocando con…— inesperadamente Ren responde — ¡con un árbol, pero descuiden no lastimado o chamuscado— La tres pokemon se quedaron mirando extrañadas.

– Claro por qué lo único lastimado y quemado fue Josué.—

—…—un frio silencio empezó. – ¡¿QUE REN HIZO QUEEEE?!— decían alborotadas Liz y Amber

— sip, eso mismo, si revisan detrás de ese arbusto verán a Josu en el suelo rodeado de bayas.—Liz aparto con psíquico el arbusto y lo vio.—¡Ahhh!— Amber y Liz se acercaron a Josué con prisa.—¿estás bien?— dijo Amber muy preocupada y tratando de hacer reaccionar a su entrenado

— no..no.. me quiero levantar….que sueño…..— decía el pobre todo mareado y aturdido.— _bueno, mejor aprovecho y_ QUEEE—fue atraído con una increíble fuerza psíquica hacia la chicas—ASI QUE SORPRESA ¿NO?— Gardevoir ,dijo con un gran furia—ENTONCES ¿QUE TAL SI TEDAMOS UNA SORPRESA?—

Ren trago saliva y con un gran miedo.—po…po..Podemos, posponer ¿la sorpresa no?...je..je..—

—Koral cariño cierra los ojos un momento y tapate las orejas, los adultos tienen que hablar un momento— Koral no entendía nada –Bueno…— obedeció tranquilamente.

—bueno vamos a Charlar—

En lo lejos del bosque un staraptor estaba junto a una lucario en un fogata

.—¿Cuánto más tardaran, Zander?— un fuerte grito se escuchó—¡Perdónenme Liz ,Amber….HAAA….!

— Yo creo que se tomaran algo de tiempo Elena…" – El starraptor solo cerro los ojos y rie un poco. La lucario solo se quedó con una cara extrañada—hay… ¡¿Ahora qué pasa?!. – Elena solo se recuesta y espera a que su entrenador regrese y sus compañeros también.

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo piloto, cuídense. Se despide RenaSpyro._


	2. Misión 2

Pokemon: Mis amigos, mí misión

Capítulo 2 : Disolviendo dudas.

– Hay mi cabeza...,que, ¿que rayos paso?

– Un joven se despertaba después de un tremendo golpe que recibió en la tarde, lo único que vio fue a una gardevoir con un botiquín. – ¡hay, rápido, vengan se está despertando! – .Todos los pokemon se empezaron a acercar para ver el estado de su entrenador.

– ¡qué bueno que despertaste! Me preocupaba que hubiera ocurrido algo peor – decía una preocupada Lucario – en serio Ren,tienes que disculparte. – comento el Staraptor. – ¡y que sea de una vez! – término diciendo Lopunny.

– esto, lo, lo siento... – se acercó y a abrazo a su entrenador y comenzó a acercar su rostro en el pecho de este. – me, ¡no fue mi intensión! – con unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Josué queda sorprendido y le puso una mano en su cabeza y empezó a acariciarlo. – Tranquilo no necesitas ponerte así, aunque para la próxima escúchame bien y no vuelvas andar solo –

– ¡si!, pero es que... – el Typhlosion se ponía algo indeciso. Pero Josué no necesitaba hablar idioma podemos o ser psíquico para entender a Ren

– Sé que eres muy curioso y te gusta explorar, claro que puedes seguir haciéndolo, pero siempre escucha primero ¿ok?.

– Ren asintió con alegría. Después de todo estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido y esto lo calmo completamente – y ahora... ¿Qué ocurrió y como llegue aquí? – todos los pokemon se pusieron hablar a excepción de Koral, Zander y Liz.

– Tranquilos, tranquilos, que no entiendo ¿me harías el favor de usar la telepatía? – . La Gardevoir asiente y no empieza a cerrar los ojos meditando.

– ¿hey Zander que está haciendo Liz? – – está concentrándose para usar telepatía para poder comunicarnos entre todos – – y..y ,¿funciona? – decía asombrada la eevee. – Claro que funciona – contestó Josué.

– woooww, me entendiste, que genial es Liz, Josu,¿ella siempre hace eso?, ¿puedes leer mi mente? No espera ,¿qué comeremos hoy?,me muero de hambre... – la eg paraba de preguntarse más y más de lo que había visto.

– jeje, hay Koral. – la levanta y lo lleva a sus hombros – mejor resolvemos esto mientras comemos – ggrmmm...,suena el estómago de Amber. – Yo creo que sí , ya me dio un poco de...hambre – dijo un poco apenada.

Todos se rieron y se pusieron de acuerdo de acuerdo – ¡Siiiiii! – gritaron todos, puesto que ya era hora de merendar.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar alistando la mesa, platos unos trayendo, ramas para la fogata y mientras tanto Josué se encontraba cocinando – hum, a ver. Un poco de esto y del otro...Ham, wow está quedando delicioso. Ja, quien diría que los ingredientes que me dio mamá combinan tan bien con todo. Koral pásame la sal por favor – la eg gustosa ayuda, pero una vez cerca de la olla empezó a olfatear – hay, pero que rico huele –

– ¿Koral quieres probar un poco? – le acerca un platito con un poco de sopa y ella lame el contenido rápidamente – y ¿qué tal? – la eg puso una cara de asombro mezclado con felicidad – ¡que rico! – jajaja se nota que te gustó. –

Mientras tanto cerca de ellos – no puedo creer que pasará esto, hay Ren, hubiese sido mejor si nos decías lo que pasó desde un principio. – – si... Claro, como no. – – te di un tremendo jalón de orejas porque uno: lastimaste a Josu y querías escurrirte, dos: querrías que Koral mintiera y tres: ... – ¿y?

– está semana has estado muy raro, tiendes a portarte me manera inseguro y sientes miedo ante cualquier señal de regaño o cuando entrenamos tienes miedo de lastimar a alguien... – Amber miraba con preocupación a Ren y este sólo desviaba la mirada.

– dime por favor, ¿qué está pasando? –

El Typhlosion suspira – bien, pero no se lo dirás a nadie ok?

– Sí, lo haré – bueno, desde hace poco he sentido... Pesadillas. Se sienten muy reales y siempre son lo mismo –

¿De qué se tratan? – La verdad desearía no tener que decírtelo – vamos, puedes confiar en mi – De, De acuerdo. Yo aparezco en un torneo luchando, ganando, creyendo que todo irá bien. Pero un pokemon misterioso aparece al final. A la hora de luchar me vence rápidamente y se burla de mí.

– Josué me observa y me dice "que te pasa, ¿acaso eres un inútil? Perdí por tu culpa y ahora tendré que esperar de nuevo para el torneo, haa ¡No me sirve un pokemon como tú!" y después cambia todo a mi alrededor y me encuentro entrenando, pero por alguna razón no puedo dar lo mejor, siento que algo me imposibilita, me empiezo a frustrar, me enojo y una sombra me cubre y empiezo a atacar a todos. Todos...todos salen lastimados y finalmente termino hiriendo gravemente a Josué –

Decía con una mirada perdida – gente extraña, pokemon me empiezan a rodear gritando todo tipos de insultos "maldito, como te atreves, siempre serás un bueno para nada, no puedo creer que hicieras eso" y me separan de él, aun queriendo ayudar, pero él se levanta con una mirada de odio y me dice "Adiós, creo que será mejor que nunca nos volvamos a ver..." –

– No, tenía idea – dijo pensativa – pero eso no quiere decir que pasara – apoyo una pata en su espalda – tu no sería capaz de hace algo así – no lo sé , se siente tan real –

– ¡no es verdad! Eres un pokemon fuerte, no te rindes ante los retos y más, Ren confía plenamente en ti, el cree en todos nosotros y no debemos defraudarlo – con confianza y con gran determinación _,_ Amber le dice – nosotros podemos, tu puedes, depende ti que las cosas pasen de verdad o no – entonces terminaron de armar la mesa.

– Piénsalo – dice mientras se retiraba – Gracias Amber – Para eso están los amigos no? –

– _"¡sí!, es verdad, no dejaré que algo así suceda y que me afecte, ese no soy yo , además ellos nunca me abandonarían" – ._ Gracias Amber... – ¡Bueno chicos es hora de comer! – todos se sentaron en la mesa, una gran olla de sopa y un plato de panecillos. – Bueno antes que nada, se lavaron las patas ¿no?

– sí, claro. Mis patas están muy limpias – Zander, tu usas las alas. – Elena, ya lo sé, je. – Serás... – – Tomaré sus murmullos como un sí, bueno sin más, ¡a comer! –

Todos empezaron a servirse, los panecillos se acabaron rápido, y cada quien comía a gusto su plato con deliciosa sopa.

– vaya, que rico. Oh, tengo más panecillos aquí. –Saca un plato con 5 panecillos

– Sírvanse – todos empezaron a coger uno, excepto Ren y Elena porque fueron los últimos en escoger. – "¡solo queda uno! Lo siento Elena, pero esto yo lo merezco" –"este cabeza hueca no me quitara el panecillo. Entrené bastante y necesito reponer energía"

– esto… chicos, pueden compartir el pane… – no, yo tengo hambre, ella ya comió el suyo – jalando el plato – ¿qué estás diciendo chimenea?, tu comes demasiado necesitas hacer dieta. – Jalando el plato también –

¿qué te crees nutricionista?, perdón señorita glotona, más bien tú necesitas dieta – Chicos por favor… – Josué intentando calmar el ambiente – ¡cómo me dijiste!, necesitamos que los más fuertes siempre tengan energías y yo necesito alimentarme. –

– ¡¿estas insinuando de que soy un debilucho?! – hay por favor que alguien los pare… – ¡no lo insinué lo he dicho! –

¡Cómo te atreves!, pero bueno solo estas celosa y dices eso porque crees que eres más fue yo –

– ¡¿A SI?! –

– ¡SI! –

Todos empezaron a tener una gran gota en su nuca, después de todo este par, son como el agua del aceite.

– Bueno, si nadie lo come, yo lo hare. ¡Ham! – Koral se comió el panecillo con gusto – ¡Yay, que rico! – "NOOOOOO". La lucario y el typhlosion quedaron con cara de tontos y boca abierta. –

¡jajajajajaja!, no puedo creerlo. Koral les gano. Jajajaa – Zander no podía aguantar la risa. –

– ¡Es tu culpa!, ¿mi culpa? ¡No, la tuya! – Ambos de decían al unísono.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente, paren por favor! – los pokemon se detuvieron y miraron a su entrenador – chicos, miren lo que pasó, por estar tan distraídos peleando, se perdieron del botín. Vino otro y se lo llevo –

Mirando a la eevee quien está feliz y satisfecha

– entienden que no compartir se quedaron sin nada. Vamos, traten de llevarse bien ¿ok?

– Ambos se quedaron pensando, se miraron y asintieron algo apenados – Gracias por comprender, lo que quiero es que todos siempre estemos juntos en paz como grandes amigos – Tomo su vaso y empezó a beber su agua.

Al final todos empezaron a volver a conversación con todos y se calmaron. – ¿todos vuelven a ser amigos no? – Por supuesto Liz. Son mis amigos y no me gustaría que estuvieran así, un equipo trabaja bien cuando todos cooperan mutuamente, igual que en la familia.

– Agradezco que siempre contaremos contigo

– Siempre lo estaré, lo prometo –

Liz sonreía por que confiaba mucho en su entrenador y eso es una de las razones por que lo admira.

Josué estaba tomando un poco más de agua, un pensamiento intruso pasa por su mente – **"** _ **eso**_ _ **es**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **tú**_ _ **crees**_ **,** _ **pero**_ _ **pronto**_ _ **verás**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **es**_ _ **perder**_ _ **a**_ _ **tus**_ _ **queridos**_ _ **pokemon**_ **" –**

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **Hasta aquí la parte dos. ¡Nos vemos!**_


	3. Misión 3

¡Entra la cazadora!

Josué reacciona soltando el caso derramando agua, asustado. – "¿qué demonios?" – Josué, te encuentras bien – Gardevoir se preocupó, sintió el cambio brusco de emociones de Josu. – Nada Liz, nada... –

– _Estas seguro, me preocupó que te pusieras así de repente – No, no te preocupes. Sólo recordé algo importante –_

Se comunicaban a través de la Telepatía de Liz – Ya regreso iré un momento a lavarme. – Se paró y se retiró de inmediato. Elena se acercó a Liz

– ¿Sabes qué pasó? El aura de Josue cambio de repente – también lo sentiste,¿ no?, me dijo que no era nada. Pero no le creo – Mi percepción de aura no es tan buena, pero paso algo raro. De repente sentí una aura grande y lo peor era una oscura. – ¿Espera, percibiste un aura? – Si y cerca. Pero desapareció rápidamente. – Entonces es de un pokemon, pero tal vez eso ocasionó la reacción de Josué –

– Mhh.., eso podría también explicar lo otro – ¿qué cosa? – Ren ha tenido pesadillas desde hace varios días. El desgraciado no me deja dormir tranquila. Su aura se ve baja al combatir o cuando recién se levanta. – ¡¿espera, pesadillas?! – no sólo eso, Josué también veo que su aura cambia un poco. Se levanta y luego mira a Typlhosion con preocupación, para luego soltar un suspiro. En las noches tiende a levantarse más seguido. –

– eso definitivamente no es normal, iré hablar con él, tu trata de preguntarle con los demás a Ren que le pasa y el porqué de su actitud en estos días. Ahora encaja el por qué está semana ha estado en las nubes todo el tiempo. – Dice marchándose, pero Elena responde – espera, ¿por qué yo? No quiero acercarme a ese tonto. – Soy la única que usa Telepatía por lo que iré con Josué y tú eres buena para sacar verdades a cualquiera. –

– como digas...Pues a Ren lo haré cantar como un pájaro.¡Hey, cabeza de chimenea!.

– ¡¿Te refieres a mí?! – tenemos que hablar un momento... –

– Ojalá que Elena se apure... – Liz se fue implorando. – Bueno, ahora ¿dónde estará Josué?. – Seguía caminado, buscando hasta que divisó a alguien sentado en un rico pasando los árboles.

– ¡con que aquí estás!, después de todo no era un simple paseo. –

Josué sólo se levanta y sigue mirando al cielo.

– Hubiese deseado que fuera así... – "No es nada," eso es lo que siempre dices. – Se detiene a un lado – es hermoso – Siempre es hermoso el cielo por aquí, además es un clima agradable – él solo aspira con profundidad y cierra los ojos.

– He tenido varios problemas al dormir. Pesadillas recurrentes donde Ren me ataca y me alejo de ustedes para siempre. –

Liz se mantenía en silencio meditando lo que escuchaba – lo peor es que hoy, durante el almuerzo alguien me dijo con telepatía que pronto los perdería..., yo...yo... Me está preocupando. Ojalá que sea puras coincidencias – Liz empezó a sentir un gran miedo dentro de su entrenador. Él siempre es de carácter algo reservada frente a los demás, pero con ellos siempre es sincero. Y realmente estaba preocupado.

Sólo ella se acerca más, se pone de frente, le mira los ojos con ternura y lo abraza con cariño – Tranquilo... No tienes que estresante así. Jamás, jamás te dejaríamos Ren, puede ser terco .Pero él te quiere mucho como todos nosotros y ¿sabes? No importa si sucede algo o no, porque siempre lo enfrentaremos juntos como un equipo... –

El empieza a sentir el calor de sus palabras , el aliviarte y reconfortante abrazo al cual correspondió – Gracias... – Apoya su cabeza – Gracias... –

Repite con calma. Generalmente el no quiere tener que involucrar sus problemas con sus pokemon, pero Liz al ser Gardevoir no puede dejar pasar esas cosas. Además ella siente cuando Josué está en problemas.

– Que tierno, entrenador y pokemon afianzando aún más sus lazos de amistad. Como no tengo una cámara – Ellos se soltaron y miraron al cielo. Una mujer extraña estaba sobre un salamanece, cabello gris, vestía raro, tenía un aparato en el brazo y lentes raros.

Se separan sorprendidos – ¿quién eres? – lo siento pero será más rápido sin charlar –

Apunta a Liz con su brazo y dispara un rayo – ¡cuidado! – Josue aparta rápidamente a Liz , haciendo que el rayo impacte el suelo. – Quédate quieta – apunta de nuevo – ¡Liz usa hoja mágica! – Gardevoir ataca rápidamente

– ¡Salamamce esquívalo! –

El pokemon se hace un lado evitando el ataque y se pone encima de ellos – ¡hiperrayo! – ¡Grrahhh! – Lanza un potente rayo que impacta con el suelo, haciendo expulsar al entrenador y Gardevoir – ghhhh... Estuvo cerca, ¡Liz paz mental!

– Ella empezó a incrementar su energía –

– No te lo dejaré tan fácil, Ariados picotazo venenoso – saca una pokebola donde emerge el pokemon y lanza el ataque

– ¡Hoja mágica! –

Responde rápidamente contrarrestando el ataque de Ariados

– ¿Crees que eso lo detendrá?

Josué ríe – ¿quién dijo que era para eso?

– La extraña enemiga se empezó a percatar que el lugar se estaba rápidamente llenándose de hojas, dificultando la vista – ah, ¡que!, Salamanca dispersa las hojas – ¡Grrahhh! –

Empieza a batir las alas dispersando por completo el área. Pero para su mala suerte escaparon

– con que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón...Ariados regresa, Salamence ¡arriba! – empezaron a elevarse a gran altura y empezaron a rondar por encima del área.

Josue se encontraba con Liz, ocultos entre los arbustos

– Por ahora estaremos bien, ¿qué tal estás? – Bien... – Liz tenemos que regresar, los demás están en peligro –

Empieza a caminar, pero Liz a medio paso cae arrodillada – ¿Liz que te pasa? – Josué se da cuenta de que tiene una ligera mancha púrpura el vestido – ohhh..., creo que no pude evitar todo ese veneno... – _oh no y las bayas las dejé en mi mochila. –_ tenemos que movernos no hay de otra. Súbete en mi espalda te cargare –

Ella sube un poco aturdida por el veneno – listo , sujétate bien y aguanta, haré todo lo posible para llegar rápido – _por favor , que no los encuentre…antes que yo… –_ empieza a correr contra el tiempo...

– Y bien, ¿eso es todo lo que te pasa? – ¿Tu cabezota es hueca o que? , eso es todo lo que se – mientras tanto Elena y Ren se encontraban en una "charla" enfrente de los demás miembros del equipo – Escúchame chimenea, Josué ha tenido una muy mala semana por unas pesadillas y al parecer tú también, por lo que Liz y yo creemos que no es mera coincidencia – ¡¿Cómo?! – lo que oíste, desde días atrás ya sabía que actuabas muy extraño y algo despistado. Aunque eso es normal en ti – lo decía en un tono con sarcasmo y burla

– Elena ya me estás haciendo... –

Shhhhhh, ¿escucharon eso?

– Koral se puso atenta con las orejas alertas – deben ser Josué o Liz porque tampoco la veo – No, se escucha demasiado fuerte para ser ellos, además parecen ser aleteos – ¡Aléjense ahora! – Zander desciende con prisa alertando a los demás – ¿qué pasa? – ¡un Salamence se aproxima con alguien y parece que está armado! –

– ¡Chicos! – Josué aparece agitado y con Liz en su espalda – ¡Josué, ¿qué te pasó?! – Amber lo ayudó a recostar a Liz – ¿qué le pasa? – Rápido, *gasp* traigan mi mochila – Amber va con toda prisa y trae lo que le pidió – Esto bastará gracias – le da a Liz de comer una baya meloc – listo, descansa hiciste un buen trabajo. Ahora todos regresen, las explicaciones después – empieza a regresar a cada uno a su pokeball – no ¡espera, alguien viene para acá y está armado! – Zander ahora no es momento, Ni siquiera te entiendo a sí que regresa – y sin más el Staraptor regreso – Amber ahora necesito de su ayuda, usa excavar para escapar –

Ella asiente y empieza a cavar rápidamente. Josué empezó a adentrarse por el túnel

– Salamence, desciende – aterriza en el pasto con fuerza y la mujer baja de él. Se dirige a una fogata y una mesa con platos sucios.

– así que aquí es donde estaba, y por lo que veo parece que llegó a tiempo para escapar. Jhmm...Puedes esconderte, pero igual te atraparé –

…

….

…

 _ **Saludo a los seguidores que disfrutan de esta historia, realmente me emociona esto de escribir y plasmar mis ideas a través de estas página, y**_ KRT215 _**, gracias por tus rewiews.**_

 _ **Se despide RenaSpyro, ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Mision 4

**¡Empalagoso!**

Por otra parte...

– Uff, ya terminé, veo una luz – un tumulto de tierra se forma en el suelo y sale de ahí Amber, seguido por Josué – eso bastara, regresa – Ella esquiva el rayo negándose a entrar

– Amber tenemos que movernos y para eso necesito que regreses – ¡No hasta que me digas lo que sucede!

– conozco esa mirada... Quieres respuestas ¿no es así? – Ella asiente.

– Bueno, será de camino al pueblo Aromaflor, el mapa muestra de que estamos cerca – Y empezaron la caminata

– Seré breve y corto: Alguien malvado montado en un Salamance intento atacar a Liz, pero lo impedí. Así que nos defendimos y de la batalla logramos escapar, pero Liz término envenenada y cuando la vi despegar tenía que se encontrará con ustedes. Decidí actuar rápido y llevármelos, ¿entendiste?.

Amber caminaba de manera muy pensativa – Bueno ahora no hay que preocuparnos de eso, más bien fíjate el hermoso campo de flores que está adelante – ¡ Ohhh...! – Ella empezó a quedarse anonadada al ver tan hermoso paisaje – es, es hermoso... Y tiene un olor tan agradable –

– Rápido, tenemos que llegar al pueblo chequear que Liz este bien y me muero de ganas de pasar por un poco de miel– empieza a correr con una sonrisa y alegría como si no hubiese pasado nada. Amber se confunde con la actitud de su entrenador, pero decide mejor dejar eso para después.

– ¡Espérame yo también quiero miel y ver la flores! –

Después de una gran recorrida llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, Josué se dirigió de frente al centro pokemon, donde fue recibido por la enfermera – Buenos días –

– Buenos días enfermera Joey, por favor podrías revisar a mi Gardevoir. Fue envenenada por un Ariados, pero le di una baya meloc.

– Oh, no te preocupes. Hiciste bien en darle la baya. Le haremos un chequeo para que se recupere por completo – Muchas gracias.

– Entrega la pokebola y la enfermera se la da a un chansey para que lo lleve en una carretilla – ¿Aquí tienen video teléfonos? – Por supuesto, está del otro lado doblando en el pasillo – Gracias, vamos Amber – Josué camina rápidamente, llega y empieza a marcar rápidamente. _– espere un momento por favor…_

– Hola Josué, es bueno volver a verte – Hola profesor Serbal, lamento interrumpirle pero hay algo que debo informarle... –

Después de una explicación de lo ocurrido en el bosque

– ... –

– profesor, entonces ella sería la cazadora

– Correcto, sólo se sabe que se apoda J, es perteneciente a un grupo de vándalos que se dedican a robar pokemon y venderlos al mejor postor. Si no mal recuerdo contaban que sufrió un ataque por un pokemon y su nave se estrelló. Pero por lo que me cuentas volvió.

– Profesor si me vuelvo a topar con ella haré todo lo posible por detenerla – ¡No, ni se te ocurra!. Es muy peligroso – Profesor...yo confío en mis pokemon y sé que mientras nos mantengamos juntos, somos imparables. Además pase por peores cosas, ¡confíe en mí ! –

– ... –

– ¿Y? –

Lo siento pero no. – Profesor... – Además tu misión es llegar a ciudad canal y llevar la lucariorita a la isla acero que el dueño debe estar esperándolo – mhhhhh, ok, ok. Cumpliré el encargo, cuídese profesor y hasta luego. –

– _ny_.. _ny_ – mhh, Amber ¿pasa algo?, ¡es verdad, Liz! . –

Salió disparado a una gran velocidad a la recepción. La enfermera la estaba esperando con una bandeja con una pokeball.

– ah, Josué te estaba esperando. Tu pokemon se encuentra mucho mejor. Esperamos a volver a verte – gracias enfermera hasta luego – tomando a su pokeball y saliendo con Amber –

– Ahhhhhhhhh – *gran suspiro de aire* ¡Bueno salgan todos! –

Lanza todas sus pokeballs al aire –Adelante Zander, Elena, Ren, Koral y Liz –

– Perfecto ahora es momento de todos hagan unas compras, _"además_ _por_ q _ue_ _tengo_ _que_ _reponer_ _las_ _mesas_ y _platos_ _descartables_ _que_ _deje_ _atrás_ ". Así que vayan y hagan lo de siempre mientras buscó un poco de miel por aquí. Debemos llegar a ciudad canal antes del anochecer, Así que ¡rápido, rápido, nos reuniremos aquí después de media hora! –

Todos fueron a respectivos lugares en parejas, Liz y Ren se encargaban de comprar insumos, Amber y Koral recogían y sembraban bayas y finalmente Zander y Elena se quedaban en el centro pokemon cuidando as cosas.

Por otra parte Josué está caminando a través de un pequeño camino de flores en dirección hacia una casa, pero un hombre lo detuvo. – Hey, bienvenido a Pueblo aromaflor .Lugar de las más hermosas flores que puedes encontrar

– Hola mucho gusto, de casualidad escuche que vendían miel por esta parte y quería...

– ¡Por supuesto! , ¿cuánto dese docena?

–esto... 2 docenas

–muy bien tome gracias por su compra

– Gracias.., ehm, una pregunta. ¿Es cierto que la miel de aquí es capaz de atraer toda clase de pokemon?

– Bueno, sí. Pero más a los tipos bicho, aunque...hace poco atrajo un pokemon bastante extraño. Diría que no he visto ninguno como ese... –

– ¿Cómo era? – No sé, de hecho estado pensando en tantas cosas que ni me acuerdo.

– Bueno no hay problema, me voy retirando gracias.

– ¡gracias a ti jovencito!

– _"así que también por aquí hubo avistamientos de un pokemon raro, algo me dice que está más cerca" –_

– Bueno, sólo me vasta estar preparado, ahora a probar un poco de esa miel...RICO. Bien lo usaré en los postres. Ojalá que esos golosos no se los acaben rápido, con cuidado que no se me caiga ninguno...

– veno,veno... – bur..bur...

– eh que fue es...

– Josué voltea a mirar y un gran número de pokemon insectos se encontraban todos atraídos por el gran olor que emanaba la miel.

– Oh,oh . ¡ Ahhhhhhhhh! – empezó a correr como nunca, pero los demás pokes los siguieron rápidamente.

Mientras tanto:

– creo que eso es todo

– Si, supongo. Bueno muchas gracias

Decía saliendo junto con Ren del establecimiento

– Hasta pronto...

– Había visto pokemon haciendo encargos, pero ninguno que compra, paga y me habla con una persona normal...Bueno, el cliente es el cliente ¿no? –

– Es increíble que se gastará tan rápido las opciones y galletas lavas *chomp* mjjjhhh que ricos

– Sólo no te los acabes rápido.

– claro "mama" *chop*

– que gracioso...

En otra parte:

– Y esto querida en una baya wiki, que son secas y ¡son mis favoritas!

– hay tantas variedad de bayas...

– sip, Josué las usa para hacer postres y pokochobos – ¡son tan ricos! –

– Pero, siempre hay que plantar una en su lugar. Así estará disponible para todo aquel que lo necesite

Decía regando la baya recién plantada – con estos serás una gran planta fuerte y saludable

– Eres muy buena en esto, desearía ser como tú... – decía apenada Koral cubierta de tierra – no digas eso, sólo un poco de práctica y verás como todo te saldrá bien. –

– Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, nos deben estar esperando – Amber traía consigo un morral amarillo con las bayas. Koral llevaba la regadera en la cabeza... – ¡Adelante! –

Y Josué...

– Ren , Liz ¡ayúdenme!

– ¿ese no fue Josué?

– ¡Josué!, que pasa... ¡Ahhhhhhhhh, ¿son venonats?! – Liz se aterrorizaba

– ¡Yo me encargo!

– ¡No, espera, lo lastimarás! –

Dentro del centro pokemon…

– ¿Me pareció escuchar a Liz?

– Que dramática

– Quédate yo saldré a ver qué sucede – Elena sale rápidamente del centro pokemon – Que diantres pasó ¿qué?... –

Una gran gota empieza a caer en su nuca... – jajaja...JAJAJAJAJA – Staraptor se partía de la risa al ver lo que pasaba por la ventana. – ¡he visto muchas cosas ridículas, pero esto se lleva el premio gordo JAJAJAJA! –

lo que pasaba es que : Ren estaba en el suelo , noqueado cubierto con miel y los pokemon bichos lamiéndolo , Liz corriendo también cubierta de miel corriendo de los venonant en círculos y Josué se encontraba tumbado cubierto de ollin exhalando humo...

– EEHHH, ¿pero qué pasó aquí? – Amber llega junto con Koral

– Ahhh yo, mejor me voy a ayudar a Josue. Pero antes... – Entra y sale rápidamente del centro pokemon. *clic* – está foto irá para recuerdo Ren jajaja –

Elena aprovechando el momento


	5. Mision 5

**¡Trío de problemas!**

 _Unas cuantas horas después en el centro pokemon:_

– porque no me sorprende de que sea la culpa de Ren...

– ¡Amber no digas eso!, después de todo también fue culpa de la señorita llorona .

– ¿Dónde está ella?

– Duchándose, quedó cubierta de miel y cansada por correr de los venonant .

– ¿Y Josué?

– recogiendo lo poco que quedó de los frascos con Elena y Koral .

Mientras tanto afuera:

– y este... ¡Es el último!, toma. – gracias, Aquí también terminé.

– Entonces eso es todo Elena. Mmmm... No puedo creer que quedó solamente la mitad, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

– Mhhhhjhhmhhj – ¿Koral , como metiste tu cabeza ahí ? – _La cabeza eevee estaba atorada dentro de un frasco_ – Déjame ayudarte – *POP* – no pude evitarlo...Es muy rica la miel – respondía algo apenada.

 _Unas ves todos listos partieron de la ciudad rumbo a ciudad canal. Gracias a la velocidad de Gen llegaron al inicio de la ruta marítima en menos de una hora_

– Bien ahora es el momento, Ren regresa, te mereces un descanso –

 _Guarda rápidamente a Ren y rebusca entre su chaqueta_ – aquí estas, muy bien ¡sal Empoleon! – _Emerge el gran pokemon de agua, brindando un gran saludo a Josué_ – ¡Empo! – Me da gusto volver a verte. Necesito tu ayuda para ir a ciudad canal , eres el único con quien puedo contar esta misión – ¡lionn! – _Afirma con gran entusiasmo_ – gracias amigo. Ahora ¡surf! _– Empoleon salta al agua, Josué sobre sobre él y con una gran fuerza despegan a gran velocidad._

 _Empoleon dejaba una gran ola detrás de el_ – a eso si se llama velocidad. ¡woohhhooooo! –

— _**¿y el objetivo?**_ –

— _ **desplazando rápidamente a ciudad canal**_ – __

– _ **Necesito que obtengan el objeto antes de que parta del puerto en la ciudad**_ –

– _**claro señor, ¿lo intercepto ahora?**_ – __

– _ **no, espera que llegue a la orilla. Preparen la emboscada y llamen de nuevo a J , espero que esta vez no me falle... –**_

– Bien hecho empoleon , fue suficiente. Eres el más rápido que conozco, regresa. Ahora solo queda recoger la ruta...y aquí esta –

 _Mirando el mapa se da cuenta de que está muy cerca de su destino_

 _¡ PAFF! La pokebola se abre saliendo Amber_ – pero que... ¿Amber que pasa? – ¡¿cómo que, que pasa?! ¡Hasta ahora, no me explicas que rayos sucedió en el bosque vetusta y ni siquiera dijiste algo en el pueblo! . –

– Lo siento pero no te entiendo , espera a que llegue..¿mmhh? Amber... – ¡Cuidado! – _Ella lo empuja a un lado evitando un lanzallamas._ – ¡llueve hojas! – _otro ataque por la retaguardia que aduras penas esquiva. –_

– ¡Amber, usa ex..!

– ¡tinieblas!

– ¡Arggg! – _ambos son paralizados debidos al ataque y mantenidos en el aire_ – vaya,vaya... Pero que tenemos aquí, así es como escapaste. _– Y del cielo aparece J sobre su salamamce_ – ¿Este chico te causo tantos problemas? _– Del suelo emerge una gran sombra que toma forma de un hombre con poncho y capucha negra junto a un Dusknoir quien era el que mantenía sobre ellos el ataque._

– ¿O es que es mucho para ti? – _de los arbustos sale una chica con poncho rojo y capucha roja acompañada de un magmotar_ –

– Blackskull , que no se mueva y quítale sus pokebolas , Redskull revisa su mochila

– Ustedes libérenme y haré como si no hubiese pasado nada

– Encargare de él Black – sí, pero deja de mandarme órdenes. Victribel , adelante. –

 _Saca el pokemon y con un látigo cepa empieza a estrujar a Josué y Amber._ – ¡ghaaa! – ¿Donde esta? – ¿qué cosa? – Tú lo sabes muy bien – entonces también sabrás que no te lo daré – ¿quieres apostar?, victrivel empieza a presionar a esa lopunny –

 _El pokemon empezó a presionar fuerte haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor_ – ¡PARA, serás un mald.. –

–jaja,crees que me interesa lo que hago. ¡Solo me limito a conseguir lo que quiero! – _Josué con un gran rostro de duda y preocupación responde_ – en mi chaqueta dentro de una pequeña cajita… – Más vale que así sea –

 _Se puso a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras los demás observan atentos_ – jojojo conque ahí está, ¿? No se abre, ¡una cerradura!

– Ya que importa, tenemos lo que queremos ¿no?

– Red skull y ¿si nos está haciendo una jugarreta? , ¡Dime y la llave! O sino… – está en una pokeball falsa, dentro de la mochila –

– ¿Cuál, aquí hay varias? – es diferente a las demás tiene una capsula oscura – ah, ya la vi – _y efectivamente esa pokeball tenía una extraña recubierta especial._

–si presionas el botón, se abrirá, adentro esta lo que buscas _-Red Skull la toma y se la lleva a Black_ – aquí está, date prisa quiero ver esa lucarionita – como sea…. –

 _Presiona el botón y la capsula empieza a botar una gran cantidad de humo a medida que se abre_ – ¡qué está pasando!- _J se sorprende al verlos cubiertos por una cortina de humo, a los Skulls y victrivel_ – Salamance despeja todo con tus alas _– automáticamente empezó a batir fuertemente logrando disipar el humo, pero J vio algo que la descuadro._

 _Josué se encontraba libre junto a lopunny . El victribel y los skulls se encontraban noqueados._

– ¡Cómo demonios pudiste!

-¡Adelante Elena! – _Saca a su lucario rápidamente._

–Usa profecía en dusknoir y luego combate cercano, Amber excavar contra magmotar –

 _Amber con una velocidad excava, el magmotar mira confundido pero, luego ella sale con fuerza del suelo dañándolo severamente._

 _Elena usa rastreo con Dusknoir, permitiéndole usar movimientos físicos. Luego se prepara y arremete con Combate, también retrocede_ – ¡No sean inútiles, elimínenlos! –

–J ,¿no sabías?, ¡sin entrenador son más vulnerables!, ¡Amber puño mareo en Dusknoir, Elena auraesfera en magmotar! – _Ambos pokemon rematan a sus oponentes dejándolos debilitado_

–SUFICIENTE, salamance usa hiper…

– ¡Froatzel, acua jet!

Un pokemon de la nada aparece y le da el ataque a Salamance – ¡ahg! Que rayos

– ¡YA LLEGO EL GRAN HEROE QUE LOS SALVARA!- _un hombre con taraje de buceo salta enfrente de Josu-_ –¡ EL GRAN MANANTI TE PROTEGERA DE ESTOS MALECHORES!

– ¡un líder de gimnasio!

– Froatzel viento gélido

–Salamance vuela alto –

 _Aduras apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque_ – esto no puede llegar a mayores, ¡Red , black escapemos¡ –

 _Ambos con esfuerzo despertando afirman, regresan sus pokemon y sacan un Skarmory con el cual huyen volando junto a J_

– whoa eso no me lo esperaba

– ya no importa… no se llevaron nada… –

–jojojo, no hay problema. Otro día le daré sus merecidos a eso malvados. ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre hijo?

–Josué

– ha, un gusto, soy Mananti , un líder de gimnasio enmascarado con el cual siempre puedes contar– _hace una pose de héroe junto a Froatsel ._

 _A Josu y sus pokes le cae una gota por la nuca_ –Bueno señor Mananti muchas gracias por su ayuda….

 _Se pone a recoger sus cosas con una prisa._

– ¿De casualidad usted es de ciudad canal? – exactamente, de hecho salí a entrenar un poco por aquí hasta que escuche unos ruidos por aquí. Ven conmigo será un placer mostrarte la ciudad – _empieza encaminar en dirección a la ciudad_ – Gracias… supongo "considerando el hecho de que este tipo me ayudo, no estaría mal confiar en el"

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Un encuentro inesperado

**-No puedo creerlo, al fin ha llegado el momento…**

-….-

 **-¡¿Qué pasa, estas asustada?! , caray… ¿estas asustada no? Jejeje…jajajaja… JAJAJAJA, ERES PATETICA-** _ **da un paso adelante y pone su mano cerca de su pecho con una pokebola.**_

-¡no creas que me estremeceré ante alguien tan malvado y perverso como tú! – _Ella da dos pasos adelante-_ Te detendré aquí y ahora – _se alista_ -¡adelante garchomp!- _lanza a su pokemon a la batalla y este grita con fuerza._

 **-vaya, la gatita muestra sus garras, ¿debería preocuparme? Tengo entendido que eres campeona esta región. –** _ **Su mano la hace a un lado aun con la pokebola en mano-**_ **Sabes, no soporto la idea de que exista gente que se cree mejor que yo.**

 **-Veo que la gente a nuestro alrededor confía en que ganarás, ja-ja-JA. Sera un placer…. HACER QUE SUS ESPERANZAS SE DERRUMBEN AL VER COMO TE DERROTO Y TE HUMILLO. ¡GGHHAAA!-** _ **lanza con fuerza la pokebola y abriéndose,s e muestra los ojos rojos de un pokemon intimidante…..-**_ **PREPARATE CAMPEONA CHYNTIA**

… **..**

…

….

 _ **Un viejo recuerdo:**_

 _Josué despierta de golpe y transpirando por montones_ – Pero…que…..- _Se pone a respirar con más calma y se levanta saliendo nervioso. Se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara, aun con pesar y sueño decide tomar aire._

 _Se pone su chaqueta y sale de la habitación y se dirige a la azotea del hotel de ciudad canal, se para en la baranda y se pone a ver el mar._

 _Suspirando._ –Otra vez… - _Estira su cuerpo un poco y pasa sus manos por la cabeza, estirándose el cabello_ – ¿qué hora…? – _Revisa su reloj_. –Aggggg, 5:30, todavía falta 2 horas para que abran los del ferry. Encima me quita el sueño- _Voltea frunciendo el ceño, pero la cólera no le dura mucho al ver a su Gardevoir en la entrada._

-Liz…. Vaya, no puedes dormir- _sonríe y poco y de da la vuelta de nuevo_ -

 _Ella solo da unos pasos y se pone a un costado, para poder mirar también el mar._

-Me voy a dormir- _se quita la chaqueta y se la pone a gardevoir_. – No te resfríes-

 _Ella rápidamente le toma la mano y lo empieza a mirar de frente_ \- ¿Dime, esos sueños de nuevo?

 _Josué solo desvía la mirada_ \- ¿tan predecible soy?- _ella responde_ \- Tu espíritu y sentimientos, me preocupan y siento ese pesar-

-No lo sé pero esos sueños son tan reales, no sé si son señales o producto de mi mente…-

-y esta vez ¿de qué fue?- Ni yo lo entiendo, pero creo que será mejor que no le dé vueltas. Hoy tendremos que ir temprano para conseguir el boleto del ferry y por fin ir a isla hierro.- _decía mientras de nuevo se alejaba-_ ¡además de que es hora de desayunar!- se va por la puerta sonriendo.

-¿De-desayunar a esta hora? – _Ella solo gira su cabeza de un lado a otro y se torna de nuevo la mirada al mar_ -No puedes seguir ignorándolos Josué, yo también siento…

Después de dos horas Josué se encontraba vestido con su chaqueta, un pantalón jean negro y con unas gafas de sol.

-….- _en la puerta de entrada se encontraba meditando_ -…..que sueño….- ¡HOLA!- ¡ahhh!- _exclama Josué sorprendido, una persona de aparecer detrás de el –_ ¡que madrugador que eres chico ,ese el espíritu de un luchador! Jajajaja. – Ah,jeje _"¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!_ " .Buenos días señor Mananti .- Veo que estas esperando con ansias el ferry ¿no?

Si, así es andaba en camino a isla hierro… - Ya veo chico, ahí fue donde yo ¡Mananti el destructor! entreno arduamente y se fortaleció JAJAJAJA.

 _*A Josue solo se le cae una gota de sudor en la nuca* – "¿enserio tiene que repetir eso?"._

Bueno señor Mananti y ¿qué hace por aquí? Tomará también el barco? –No lo creo hijo, yo más bien venía a disfrutar de la brisa mañanera del mar…. -Mananti se aproxima al filo del puerto y empieza a inspirar y exhalar el fresco aroma del mar...

-Esto es lo que me motiva para comenzar mi día con energías… y a ti Josué. ¿Qué te motiva a empezar el día?

-no lo sé….- _respondió de manera seca._

-Anda muchacho, todos tenemos una motivación para…

-Buenos Días Mananti – _aparece el capitán del barco-_ Buen día capitán, al parecer tiene que madrugar más, un joven ya lo estuvo esperando desde muy temprano jajaja! – _El capitán voltea y ve a Josué-_

 _Después de media hora:_

 _Josué se encontraba apoyándose en la baranda del barco después de zarpar hace 5 minutos-_ ahhh… que me motiva - _mirando al mar-_ ni idea…

- _Se dirige a una de las hamacas, se saca la chaqueta y se cubre la cara con ella._ – Por ahora… es mejor dormir-

 _En otra parte_

Bueno, tenemos un buen festín por aquí – _Zander pica rápidamente un bocadillo de una mesa_ –

-¡Zander, Deja eso o nos llamaran la atención!- Cálmate Elena, es gratis. Así que aprovecha-

 _Los pokemon de Josué se encontraban cerca de la proa, disfrutando el cálido clima soleado; y claro, por que no. De unos ricos bocadillos._

*Ñam* esto *ñam* esta* ñam* muy * ñam* rico*ñam- Por favor Ren deja de hablar con la boca llena- Amber se encontraba recostada en un sillón tomando el sol y bebiendo un refresco-

-…..esa voz….-

 _Una sombra se asomaba por la entrada de la cabina y observa en secreto al Typhlosion_

\- sí, es.. ¡e-es él! ¡Ahhhhhhhh _!- saliendo disparada como una bala la sombra se abalanza sobre el Typhlosion abrazándolo_ \- ¡Reeeeeeeeen!~ –

-AH SATANA…eh! ¡¿pero qué?! – _Ren dilata su pupila y su temor explota-_ Liligant!

-Si corazón soy yo~3- _Liligant abrazaba tiernamente al Typhosion como si no hubiera un mañana y él por su parte solo estaba llorando por dentro porque sabía que su paz había terminado…_

-¡Liligant cuanto tiempo!- _Lopunny se levantaba de su asiento para recibirla con un abrazo de amigas._

-Mírate Amber…. Josué hizo un buen trabajo cuidándote ^-^- Hay gracias, se nota que también te cuidaron muy bien Lili- _Ellas empezaron a reír como si de hermanas se tratasen, el ambiente por alguna razón se empezaba a notar más alegre._

-Espera, si estás aquí, eso quiere decir que ella y los demás están….-

-Sí, aquí estamos...- _una voz sonó y todos voltearon a ver._

 _Un gallade junto a una Mylotic aparecieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros._

-¡Hermano! – _Liz salio corriendo para abrazar su hermano, después de todo no se habían visto en un tiempo._ – Liz _* recibiendo el abrazo*_ ¡Hermanita cuanto tiempo _!- En esa escena era conmovedora, después de todo el amor de hermano es algo que siempre debe estar en una familia como esa._

-Mokiri, ¿Qué tal? - Ren vaya, no esperaba encontraros aquí de nuevo – _estos pokemon,_ _Mokiri la Mylotic junto a Liligant y…._ – ¡Alexander! ¿Cómo has estado camarada? –

-¡Ren! Es bueno ver caras conocidas- _Gallade choca los puños con Ren de alegría. Todos se encontraban en camino al mismo lugar a donde iba Josué, la Isla Hierro._

\- Oh… Hola Elena…- _Gallade tímidamente saludaba a la Lucario, como si de un niño se tratase._

 _Elena quien se encontraba comiendo un bocado tranquilamente y voltea cálidamente le responde_

-Alexander, cuanto sin vernos, creciste bastante- _Gallade empieza a tener un pequeño rubor en sus mejilla y con la mirada baja respondía-_ G-gracias Elena... jeje , tú te vez igual de increíble como siempre, tan fuerte y educada..—

-¡JA _!- Ren del otro lado gritaba en modo de burla provocando a Elena_. – ¿Tienes algún problema cabeza de chimenea? - No nada mi estimada señorita educada…. JAJAJAJAJA- ¡Ha! Con que esas te traes- _Elena empieza a jalar las orejas de Ren_ – ¡Auu! _– rápidamente el responde jalándole las mejilla-_ Grrr….

Estos dos ya empezaron de nuevo….. Zander comentaba a un lado – _A todos les empezaron a caer una gota por la nuca…_. – Zander, veo que también estas aquí- Claro Mokiri, sin mí, el equipo está un desastre *ñam*

\- No cambiaste en nada jijiji.-

-¡Ha! Rata de fuego!- Callate loba superdesarrollada – Grrrraaah _!- Los pokemon empezaron a revolcarse jalándose las orejas, mejillas, haciendo llaves de pelea, manasos como niños al pelar por un juguete._

 _En ese momento Josué aparece con cara de pocos amigos, los sueños ya lo tenían abrumado._

-Ren… Elena… paren de una vez...

Ellos seguían en los suyo...

 _Liz se la acerca_ -Josué, como te sien…- _La expresión de Josué cambio drásticamente_.

-REN, ELENA COMPORTENCE COMO TAL ¡AHORA MISMO!-Todos se asustaron por el tono de voz de Josué. – _el Typhlosion y Lucario inmediatamente de quedan quietos y se forman como soldados temerosos_ \- S-SI SEÑOR…..-

-Como pueden hacer esto a estas alturas, están haciendo un alboroto, que sea la última vez, ¡¿ ME ENTENDIERON?!

-¡SI, SI SEÑOR! – Ambos pokemon empezaron a transpirar por montones-

Wow… ¿Josué es así todo el tiempo?- _Preguntaba Liligan con temor. Amber responde defendiéndolo_ \- ¡claro que no! Él es muy bueno con nosotros, solo que…..- _en ese momento ella no sabía que decir, no había visto a Josué con esa actitud anteriormente._

-mmm, esos pokemon mirando a Gallade , Mylotic y Liligant, no me digas que ella…

-¡Chicos!, ¿están bien?, escuche algo fuerte por aqu….- _Una chica de cabello morado con una vincha y vestido blanco y voz suave salio preocupada por sus pokemon, pero al ver a Josué se quedó en quieta mirándolo_

-Josué….-

-Regina….. – él no podía ver lo que sus ojos creían…-

 _Al parecer este viaje tenía más sorpresas de lo esperado…_

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_

 _Bien, lamento no continuar el fic por un tiempo, sinceramente me encontraba en preparación para mi examen de admisión de la universidad. Ahora que logre pasar la prueba, ingrese y siento un gran alivio, por lo tanto ahora tratare de trabajar un poco más en el fic, porque no quiero verlo abandonado, antes que nada muchas gracias._


	7. Mision 6

_-¿Entonces no te volveré a ver hasta cuándo?_

 _-no lo sé, pero ojala sea pronto._

 _-... Bueno que te vaya súper bien ¡te deseo muchos éxitos y que siempre logres lo que te propones!_

 _\- hay... *con un tono de melancolía* eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. Te extrañare un montón -_ _ **acercándose a abrazarlo**_ _\- ¿cuídate, ya?_

 _ **Josué terminaba por reaccionar un poco nervioso, pero luego solo sonrió y respondió el abrazo con cariño y algo de pena**_ _\- sí, tú también..._

 _ **Dicho esto la otra figura se separa y empieza a subir al ferry, él solo observaba con un vacío en su pecho.**_

 _ **De un rato vio que se asoma alguien en la parte de la barandilla a medida que el barco empezaba a moverse.**_

 _ **-¡**_ _Josué, espero verte de nuevo pronto!-_ _ **El solo reacciona con una sonrisa y corre en el muelle tratando de no separarse del ferry-**_ _¡Yo también lo espero, lo espero de verdad! ¡Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré esperando con ansias y que te quiero un montón *los nervios lo atacan por un momento* e-eres mi mejor amiga y nunca te olvidare!_

 _ **La persona en el ferry empieza a sonreír más, con un poco de lágrimas y una respiración agitada solo responde:**_ _¡Yo también te quiero un montón, espero verte pronto! *llorando* ¡Adiós Josué! -_ _ **empezó a agitar la mano con fuerza y en lo alto para asegurarse que lo viera como sea, En cambio Josué ya no podía seguir corriendo puesto que era el fin del muelle .**_

 _ **Empezó a sentir más pena, pero sin perder la sonrisa -¡**_ _Adiós_ _ **...**_ _Regina_ _ **!**_

 _ **El barco, poco a poco empezó alejarse más y más en dirección al ocaso de aquel día...**_

 _ **3 años después...**_

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar después de tiempo... ¡Josué! - _Regina empieza a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y él se queda un poco estático, pero luego corresponde el abrazo._

 _-_ Cuanto tiempo... Regina...- _a medida que el abrazo continuaba la expresión de sorpresa fue cambiando poco a poco a de... Ira..._

 **Pokemon: Mi familia, Mi misión**

 **Cap7: Encuentro disparejo**

 _El sol en esa mañana cubría todo, el cálido ambiente y a la vez tan refrescante brisa del mar, era de lo más maravilloso que uno podía sentir. La belleza del paisaje, no dejaba quitar la mirada. Cualquiera podía sentirse de lo más relajado y sentir la placentera tranquilidad del día_

 _Una eevee despertaba de una deliciosa siesta en la parte superior de la cubierta, estirando sus patitas y bostezando, para luego mirar el hermoso cielo azul y con una sonrisa de felicidad decir:_

-¡Buenos días señor sol y señor mar! – ella prácticamente se había quedado dormida al empezar el viaje en el ferry, aunque es enérgica a veces, puede ser muy floja por las mañanas y peor aun cuando Josué la despierta temprano.

-¿Qué es ese alboroto que escucho?- rápidamente empieza a bajar para encontrar finalmente a Josué abrazado por una mujer que no había visto antes y muchos pokemon nuevos para ella.

-¡Liz, Liz, Liz!, ¿quiénes son estos pokemon? ¿Son amigos tuyos? ¿Quién es esa chica que abraza a Josué? ¿Son novios? ¿Por qué Ren y Elena están nerviosos? ¿Por qué no hay dulces en el menú? ¿Por qué café con leche se llama así y no leche con café? ¿Dónde está…mhgmhghmghhgm _– Liz tapo el hocico de Koral mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca._

-Esto, mi preciosa Koral. Necesito que estés en silencio un momento por favor- _Liz no apartaba la mirada de Josué, su reacción la estaba preocupando._

-no esperaba encontrarte aquí en Sinnoh, dime Josué que haces por estos lugares, pensé que te quedaste en Johto.-

-Eh… estoy en un viaje por que… soy repartidor- _dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza._ – Vaya debe ser un trabajo increíble para viajar largos tramos, yo estoy de un viaje para participar en los concursos pokemon y así clasificar al gran festival _.- separándose de Josué se dirige dando pasos con ritmo y luego de darse media vuelta como si de un espectáculo se tratase empieza a abrir los brazos y señala a sus pokemon._

-¡Y todos nosotros estamos preparados para brillar en el escenario _!- Los Pokemon de Regina se ponen a un lado de ella posando como artistas, incluido el Gallade._

-Y que haces aquí, si se supone que deberías estar en los festivales y no en el ferry camino a Isla hierro- Respondiendo de mala gana con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

-Pues… la verdad vine a curiosear, además quiero conocer bien a Sinnoh ¡como si fuera la palma de mi mano!- Su sonrisa y carisma parecía irradiar luz en todas partes…. A diferencia de Josué.

-Entiendo *desviando la mirada* pero bueno, aún falta un poco para llegar, así que iré a descansar – _él empieza a marcharse sin mirar_ \- un gusto Regina y adiós.-

-Pero, Josué. No nos vemos en años y hay mucho que quiero contarte y saber de ti. Te eche de menos y no sabes como esperaba el día en que te mostrara lo tanto que crecí y cambie desde la última vez que…- _Fue interrumpida por el brusco comentario de él_ \- Ahora no, estoy cansado de trabajar para escuchar tus aventuras.

-Pe-pero, la verdad es que yo… -No me molestes, quiero dormir por favor. – _lo dijo con un tono serio e indiferente._

 _Regina no sabía cómo reaccionar, el simplemente se fue dejándola como si no le importara nada. Después de tiempo hay tanto de que contar, tanto que enseñar y recordar, pero simplemente todo se fue al caño con un simple: "no me molestes"_

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no está feliz de que nos reencontremos? – _empezando a molestarse_.

-¡Que irrespetuoso y malcriado!- _ella solo camina a otra dirección y se queda apoyada en la baranda algo triste. Los pokemon se quedaron sorprendidos, más que nada Liz y Elena, las emociones y aura de Josué fueron muy negativas._

-¿Cómo le puede hacer eso a mí Regina _?- Liligant estaba enojada y fue al lado de su entrenadora a consolarla. No se esperaba que un viejo amigo la tratase como si fuese poca cosa._

 _La gardevoir se fue rápidamente a buscarlo. Subió las escaleras llegando a la parte superior de la cabina y llega a una miniterraza con dos sillas, él estaba sentado en una de ellas mirando hacia el cielo con la cabeza apoyada a un lado contra la pared._

-¿Qué quieres Liz? Estoy muy cansado para que reprendas o algo _.- Empezó a bajar la mirada y a sentir una sensación vacia en el pecho que le causaba algo de extraño, para él era algo difícil de explicar, pero a medida que trataba de ignorarlo para domir empezó a intensificarse, los recuerdos, lo que acaba de pasar, el ver a Regina, ahora sentía algo de culpa, ira, dolor y tristeza que se fue mezclando en algo que podría quebrarlo._

 _Lanzando un suspiro y reprimiendo esa molestia, voltea a Liz_ – no te preocupes, sé que hice mal, tengo que disculparme y todo ese rollo pero, pero…- _lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un cálido abrazo de ella. Sentia como su cabeza se apoyaba contra la suya y como una acaricia recorría por su rostro._

\- Se lo que sientes al verla de nuevo. No reprimas lo que tienes, no te hace ningún bien… Por favor, no lo hagas…

 _En el lugar donde estaban todos, el ambiente era algo incómodo y silencioso, los pokemon solo se miraban, pero con eso ya era suficiente._

 _Lopunny rápidamente se acerca a Gallade_ – Por favor, quiero hablar con Regina, ayúdame -¿Cómo? Pero…- Eres tipo Psíquico, tú puedes hacer de traductor por mí, por favor, déjame hablar con ella.- _Sin nada más que decir el lucha/psíquico acepto y se acercó con Amber hacia Regina quien se mostraba con un rostro dolido._

-¿Regina, tienes un momento?- _esta, al escuchar la voz de su pokemon en su mente voltea a mirarlo con una sonrisa falsa, mientras que Amber al verla se queda pensando: "Josué, eso fue una estupidez de tu parte, estaba punto de llorar"._

-Alexander, ayúdame a que me entienda lo que digo- _Él asiente y así empezaron a tener una plática entre una pokemon compañera y una vieja amiga de un entrenador testarudo y apático._

 _Pasando el día y llegando a la tarde el capitán anuncia que ya están a 5 minutos de llegar, todos se fueron acomodando, los pokemon estaba regresando con sus respectivos grupos, Regina y Amber estaban en un lado conversando con expresiones alegres y Gallade ya estaba algo cansado de ser traductor._

 _Una conversación típica entre chicas tiende a ser muy largo. Pero el entendía que era lo mejor para su entrenadora. Así podría olvidar lo de hace unas horas y mantener su buen ánimo._

-Bueno, más vale que me dé prisa que Josué ya debe estar listo para bajar, ¿te veo después?

-Por supuesto que si Amber, será un gusto poder seguir charlando, tenemos tanto para seguir- _Ambas empezaron a reír como si de amigas de colegio se tratasen._

-"¿ya me puedo ir?"- _Gallade pensaba mientras estaba echando humo por el agotamiento ._

 _Por otra parte Josué ya estaba listo para bajar con Liz a su lado, dentro de unos 5 minutos más aparecieron todos sus pokemon y descendió al momento que el barco llegó al puerto._

 _Mientras caminaba junto a sus pokemon empezó a pensar un poco las cosas -"Bien, es mejor que nos adelantemos para acabar de una vez la entrega". – El saca una pequeña caja de color azul escondida en el bolsillo secreto de su mochila.- "Esos idiotas casi me roban el paquete, sí que se ven fuertes, pero algo desorganizados. Cuando vi a J supe que esto conspira a algo más grande para que ella apareciera así..."._ \- _Termina guardando la caja debajo del pequeño poncho de su uniforme._

 _-"No debo de confiarme, aunque sean débiles, pueden ser un problema"- Finalmente dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, llegando a la cueva empezó a ponerse más serio y firme, pero antes de entrar vio una pequeña cabaña cercana. "¿Será que el sigue aquí?"_ Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que estuve aquí la última vez….

 _De la nada a Josué le vino recuerdos de cuando recibió un regalo de un hombre vestido de azul y con su lucario acompañado._

 _Él sin dudar empieza a correr hacia la cabaña entusiasmado, pero se detiene a los_ 5 segundos - ¡es verdad _! *sacando las pokebolas *_ chicos regresen _.- Empieza a meter a todos con excepción de Elena su Lucario. Ella al ver que era la única afuera se preguntaba el por qué, pero su entrenador solo le pudo decir: Aquí es donde recibí un regalo precioso, ven, quiero que conozcas a un amigo que tengo._

 _Ella sin vacilar a las indicaciones de su entrenador lo siguió. Pero al dar el siguiente paso se sintió un ligero temblor._

-¿Qué está pasando?- _de pronto de bajo de Josué se empezó a intensificar la sacudida y antes que la tierra empezara a levantarse, Elena se abalanza sobre él para empujarlo de ahí._

 _Ambos caen a un lado abrazados fuera del peligro, pero luego son cubiertos por una nube de polvo que no dejaba ver nada._

 _Rápidamente ellos se levantan pero al disiparse la tierra se quedaron paralizados al ver un enorme Steelix frente a ellos. Rápidamente Josué le hace una indicación a Elena para que se quede quieta, haciendo que el Steelix se quedara observándolos con ojos algo furiosos, mas sin embargo, no ataco. La tensión era fácil de cortar y el prefería pasar de luchar._

*murmurando*- _tal vez estemos en su territorio, eso fue descuidado de mi parte_.- GRRRRR- _el gruñido no daba buena señal, el impotente pokemon era un peligro teniéndolo muy cerca_ -

-Bien, creo que no tendremos más opción que pele-

-¡Por fin llegamos!-

 _Un tremendo grito resuena en la isla. Tanto como Josué, Elena y el Steelix voltearon a ver al ferry que no estaba muy lejos y se trataba de Regina que animada empezaba a bajar con su equipaje y acompañado de su Gallade._

– ¿Que dices Alexander querido, debería ponerme este sombrero de sol o este otro?.

-Yo solo quiero descansar _\- respondió con una cara de rescátenme por favor._

 _Steelix por el ruido empezó a gruñir más fuerte y se fue rápidamente en dirección a Regina y su pokemon._

-¡Maldicion! – _él corrió a toda velocidad junto a Elena a detener a Steelix antes que de sucediera algo horrible._ \- ¡REGINA, CUIDADO!-

-Me pareció oír a…. ¡ahhhhhhh!- _ella solo empieza a gritar asustada al ver al inmenso pokemon tipo acero acercándose frenéticamente y con una cara de ira._

¡Carajo! – _Josué empezó a desesperarse y empezó a correr más rápido ¡Elena, usa aura esfera!-_

 _En el momento en que steelix estaba cerca de Regina rápidamente fue impactado por el ataque de la lucario, provocando que este gruñera más fuerte y al intentar voltear para ir contra Regina es impactado por un puño incremento de gallade._

-Cuidado Regina, ¡yo te defenderé! – _Rápidamente se abalanza al steelix, pero este mueve su cola rápido y arremete contra el gallade, dándole un golpe directo y alejándolo._

 _Regina corre hacia su pokemon herido y trata de ayudarlo, pero steelix estaba a punto de lanzar otro golpe con su cola cuando de repente algo lo detuvo_

¡Combate cercano! – _Elena se fue directo contra steelix a quien le empezó a llover golpes sin poder defenderse._ –¡gyaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- _un último puñetazo hizo retroceder bastante al steelix_

¡NO TE DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES, ME OISTE! – _Josué se puso delante de Regina y Gallade_

-Ahora Elena, usa una vez más ¡combate cercano! –

 _Sin demora ella vuelve ir en contra del steelix con más fuerza. Pero este al no poder soportar más los golpes, decide huir rápidamente enterrándose en el suelo y desapareciendo por completo._

-¡¿Regina, estas bien?! _– Él la toma de los hombros preocupado_ \- ¿no te paso nada? Dios, estuvo cerca, ¡casi no llego! – _Ella simplemente esta anonadada por lo ocurrido y por la reacción de él, pero empezó a mirar a su gallade y lo tomo se su cabeza_ \- y estoy bien, pero mi Alex no _* empieza acariciar su cabeza*_ el me protegió pero..pero… - _el temor empieza a rodearla._

\- No te preocupes, no es grave _…- rápidamente de su mochila saca una poción que empieza a rociar al gallade y en menos de lo que canta un gallo este se levanta con la ayuda de su entrenadora._

-Yo…yo…yo lo siento, no pu-pude hacer mucho _…- este solo se limitaba a mirar cabizbajo, se sentía mal por ser tumbado fácilmente y no proteger a Regina._

-te equivocas, si no fuera por ti, no hubiese ganado tiempo y Regina pudo ser lastimada. Fuiste valiente, sin vacilar te enfrentaste al Steelix para defenderla. _– le decía el entrenador_

Es verdad – _añadió Elena_ \- eso fue muy asombroso de tu parte, cualquiera no lo hace- _brindando una sonrisa y un apoyo para Alexander, este empezó a sentir una alegría por lo que dijo Josué y algo de nerviosismo por la mirada linda de la Lucario._

-S-sí, creo que si – _Regina al ver a su pokemon, lo abraza dándole más apoyo con ese lazo de amistad grande que se tienen._

-¿Ahora qué? Si así empezamos nuestra primera parada en esta isla , no me quiero imaginar el resto.

-Veo que se ha vuelto una Lucario muy fuerte…-

 _Una voz misteriosa suena y todos voltean a ver hacia la cima de un montículo de roca._

 _Un hombre con un sombrero, un abrigo azul, pantalones marrones y zapatos negros; acompañado de un lucario empezó a dirigirse a ellos_

-Es increíble que hicieras retroceder a ese steelix muy rápido, sí que la entrenaste muy bien Josué-

-Quien lo diría, es bueno ver viejas caras.- _Se acerca al entrenador extraño y lo recibe con un buen apretón de manos_ \- ¡Me alegro de verte Quinoa!

 _Elena no sabía que pensar, siente algo familiar en este hombre, pero no lo había visto nunca en su vida. Cosa extraña puesto que ella fácilmente no había pisado antes isla hierro y se sentía como en casa cuando el Quinoa con su lucario apareció._

 _Regina solo estaba confundida ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo conoce a Josué? ¿Por qué esta vez sí se alegra de ver a alguien que no vio en tiempo? ¿Dónde podrá limpiarse de la suciedad de la tierra? ¿Habrá un hotel por aquí cerca? Pero al final sus preguntas se esfumaron cuando Quinoa al míralos les dice:_

-Por qué no me acompañan a la cabaña que tengo, allí podre atenderte mejor y a tu compañera.-

-Si no es mucha molestia Quinoa. Regina, ven con nosotros, estarás mejor ahí – _empieza a cargar el equipaje de ella con ánimo y sin que pudiera decir algo Josué ya se marchaba mientras platicaba con su buen amigo._

-Pero… ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – _Gallade solo le respondió con una mirada de no tener idea a su entrenadora, se encoje de hombros negando con la cabeza. Ellos no tuvieron más opciones que empezar a seguirlos hacia la cabaña…_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 7**_

 _ **Que les puedo decir… sé que he estado muy inactivo, pero fue realmente por motivos de universidad (la verdad si tenía algo de tiempo pero soy perezoso xP) Espero que les gustara este capítulo. Y gracias a los que dejan sus rewiews, son los que me motivan a seguir este fic con más ¡ánimos!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos, los quiero mis lectores!**_

 _ **¡Aquí RenaSpyro y hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Extra:**_

-ahhhhh... que bien se siente…. _– El capitán recién salía del baño con una paz sin percatarse de lo ocurrido hace momentos._ –Jamás vuelvo abusar de esos refrescos, pero ahora ¿dónde se metieron esos jovencitos? Hay la juventud de hoy día, andan por ahí pensando que pueden hacer lo que quieren, para luego acabar en adicciones o con un hijo o dos. Esos niños tienen que aprender sobre la vida, no andar por ahí como si fueran adultos. Me dejaron solo sin siquiera despedirse. Ni modo, será mejor que empieza a limpiar el Ferry, ¡que no se hará solo!-

 _Sin nada más que decir empezó a trabajar en aquel ferry, al ritmo de un silbido y de las olas, en aquel día donde el sol abrazaba con su cálida luz._


End file.
